Gdzie strumyk płynie z wolna
→ Odcinek VII ← ↓ Gdzie strumyk płynie z wolna ↓ ← Ktoś jadł z mojego talerzyka → Niech znika ten kto unika wodnika Jest noc. Księżyc jest wysoko na niebie, rzuca blade światło na cały obóz. Pomiędzy drzewami co jakiś czas przemykają nieznane nikomu stworzenia. Wysoko na gałęziach puchają puchacze. Niepozorne nietoperze łopocą skrzydłami w powietrzu. Bajkowego klimatu dodaje jeszcze szum leśnego strumyka. Komuś w tę noc było jednak wyjątkowo przyjemnie… W ukrytym domku na drzewie, na wyjątkowo wygodnym łóżku leżały dwie osoby. Chase i ubrana w jego koszulkę Constance. Chłopak śpi, dziewczyna przytula się do niego. Po chwili budzi, się przeciera oczy, prostuje się. Constance – Co ja tu robię? *zapytała sama siebie sennym głosem po czym padła twarzą na poduszkę* Blondynka podniosła się znów, wymacała pióro i gruby notatnik w stercie swoich ubrań. Wzięła pióro, już miała pisać kiedy zobaczyła przez okno błysk. Potem kolejny, jakby sygnał. Constance – Kto to? Constance przebrała się w swoje ciuchy. Pocałowała Chase’a w policzek i opuściła domek. Poszła nad strumień… Tuż nad wodą, na kamieniu siedział Jeff. Wpatrywał się w nurt. Constance usiadła tuż obok prowadzącego. Ten nawet się nie poruszył. Jeff – Skończyliście już? *zapytał najzwyczajniej w świecie* Constance – Było cudownie *powiedziała odchylając się lekko do tyłu* Miło mieć prowadzących w podobnym wieku. Jeff – Jestem 5 lat starszy. Constance – Ale Chase jest z mojego rocznika. *Jeff skinął głową* Aż dziwne. Ma za sobą więcej doświadczeń niż niejeden czterdziestolatek… Nie przeszkadza ci, że się wygaduję? Jeff – Ani trochę *westchnął* Potraktuj mnie jak przyjaciela. Constance – Długo o tobie rozmawialiśmy… Jeff – My o tobie też. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Przerwało ją pohukiwanie sowy. Constance – Ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz, nie potrafię tego pojąć. *Jeff zaciekawiony odwrócił się do dziewczyny* Chase ma za sobą tyle złych przeżyć, przez 20 lat spotkało go tyle zła i smutku. Mimo to duchy lasu trzymają się od niego z daleka… Jeff wstał. Jeff – Miło mi, że się, jak to nazwałaś, „zaprzyjaźniliśmy’’. Przypominam jesteś zawodniczką i wszystkiego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. I tak zostałaś wdrożona w Nasz plan działania. Constance skinęła głową. Jeff zaśmiał się, poprawił fryzurę, otrzepał T-shirt i dresy z kurzu i odszedł. Constance została sama. Wpatrywała się w odbicie księżyca na wodzie… Intro! Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px Nastał ranek. Słońce wpadało przez okna do domku. Czerwone Kapturki powoli się budzili. Pierwszą osobą, która stanęła na równe nogi była Nookie. Nookie – Czas mija! *podskoczyła, nagle jednak spochmurniała* A my ciągle mamy ujemne morale :< Kyle stanął obok dziewczyny. Dotknął jej włosów. Kyle – Ale słodkie włoski ^^ Nookie – Weź się ogarnij *walnęła go procą w rękę* Łapy precz od moich rushowych włosów! Krzyki obudziły resztę drużyny. William i Sail podnieśli się z łóżek. William – Tak dzień po dniu wstawać z samego rana? *przetarł oczy* Sail – Może Jeff będzie litościwy… Nookie – Może będzie *omiotła wzrokiem Kyle’a, który wlazł pod łóżko i jadł żelki* Eh. A myślałam, że ja jestem dziecinna >.< ' Ubrany Sail stanął obok Nookie. Sail – Constance nie wróciła całą noc? Nookie – Chyba zaprzyjaźniała się z prowadzącymi *rzekła smutno* William – Nie… wypowiadajcie… tego… imienia! *rzucił w Nookie i Saila poduszkami* Oboje nawet nie próbowali robić uników. Sail – Idę się przebiec, a wy? William nie wstał z łóżka, dalej leżał zawinięty w pościel. William – Zostajemy. Nookie – Ja musze pilnować moich żelków. Sail – Ok… *wyszedł z domku* Sail wyszedł, stanął na werandzie. Zobaczył Constance drzemiącą, opartą o ściankę. Tknął ją w ramie. Dziewczyna podniosła się błyskawicznie. Sail – Constance spokojnie, to tylko ja :) Constance – Uff… Dobrze *wyluzowała* Jak się spało? Sail – Zapytałbym o to samo *założył ręce* Przejdziesz się? Constance – Chętnie *złapali się pod rękę i poszli* Oboje szli w kierunku strumienia, szum wody był doskonałym tłem do rozmowy… Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, na pieńkach drzew. Sail – Opowiadaj *powiedział przyjaźnie* Nie jestem po żadnej stronie. Constance spuściła głowę. Sail – Co jest? To znaczy wiem co, ale… Constance – Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Jeffem i Chase’m. Sail wzruszył ramionami. Sail – Ok, spoko. Szybko poszło. Constance – Oboje traktują mnie jak koleżankę, a nie jak zawodniczkę… Sail – Nie rób z tego wielkiego halo… Skup się bardziej na swojej drużynie. Constance – No tak, ale… *łza pociekła jej po policzku* Zrobiłam za dużo… Sail przytulił dziewczynę. Sail – Nie mi należą się wyjaśnienia… Constance odepchnęła chłopaka. Constance – Co z tego?! Ja tak nie potrafię! Nie umiem. Jestem psychicznie rozdzielona! I czemu zwierzam się tobie?! Sail – Dobrze słucham. *powiedział i wstał* Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała to możesz na mnie liczyć. *odszedł* Constance – Za szybko, za dużo *ukryła głowę w ramionach* Dom BEZ dziury w dachu: 159x159px Z racji tego, że słońce dopiero budziło się większość drużyny jeszcze leżała w łóżkach. Większość, gdyż pewna osoba nadawała poranną audycję, jak zwykle mega ciepłym głosem. Krystynka – Kontrola lotów uprzedza, że puchacz dmuchacz za chwilę przeleci na domkiem BEZ dziury w dachu. Ze względu na powagę pana sowy uprasza się wszystkich zakochanych o tym czasowe wstrzymanie się od wszelkich czynności *westchnęła* Tradycyjnie poranna audycja postawiła na nogi całą drużynę. Nissa stanęła w swoim nocnym stroju na podłodze, zrobiła przysiad. Nissa – Co to za ptak, o którym tak nawijasz? Krystynka – Puchacz dmuchacz. Wypatrzyłam go jak nocą szłam do latryny. Cole – Fascynujące *rzekł stając obok Nissy* O! Łóżko Rain puste! Cała trójka odwróciła głowy w druga stronę. Tam Rain i Thomas leżeli razem. Cole – Romans w powietrzu. Nissa, brakowało mi ciebie w nocy :> Nissa zaśmiała się. Nissa – Tak łatwo nie będzie :P *zamachała biodrami* Cole podszedł bliżej. Cole – A co takiego trudnego będzie? Nissa znów zaśmiała się. Zrobiła krok i potknęła się. Cole złapał ja i objął. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Cole pocałował ją, Nissa nie protestowała. ' Rain akurat obudziła się, wstała od Thomasa, zobaczyła całujących się Cole’a i Nisse. ' Thomas też obudził się, przytulił Rain. Melody zdjęła maseczkę nocną. Zobaczyła odklejających się od siebie Cole’a i Nissę i tulących się Thomasa i Rain. Melody – Aż tyle przegapiłam? Raimas i Colissa? Thomas – Co to ma być? *założył koszulkę* Melody – Łączę imiona zakochanych ^_^ To ostatnio mega modne. Thomas – Mam wywalone na modę! Która godzina? Krystynka wyjęła z kieszeni złoty zegarek. Krystynka – 6:06. Thomas – Romantycznie -,- Cole – Brachu *usiadł obok kolegi* Aż tak źle się spało? Thomas spojrzał na ubierającą się Rain. Thomas – No może nie było tak źle… Idę się przewietrzyć *wstał i opuścił domek* Melody – Nadmiar romansu, typowe. Rain – A weź już się go nie czepiaj. Melody – Nie czepiam się. Jestem mega dumna, że to w mojej drużynie rosną największe związki sezonu! Nissa – Tja *wymamrotała pod nosem* Melody – Ok. Jeszcze trochę za wcześnie na śniadanie, więc co porobimy? Może zagramy w coś? Cole – Nie, idę wziąć prysznic. Nissa – Czekaj na mnie! Cole – Czekałem na to :D Złapali się za ręce i wyszli z domu. Zostały same panie… Rain – Jeju Nissa, tak nie można -,- Krystynka – O co chodzi? Rain – Nie mogę powiedzieć… Nagle Nissa wbiegła do domku. Melody – Co jest? Nissa – Rozmyśliłam się. Rain walnęła facepalma. Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px W drużynie pozostały 3 osoby. Z tego też powodu w domku było dość ponuro, mimo, że nikt nie spał. Villis siedział na krawędzi łóżka. Villis – 3 puste łóżka… Jeszcze niedawno ktoś w nich spał. Villis westchnął, spojrzał na prawo. Tam Exri i Rouse siedziały razem na łóżku i zawzięcie coś badały. Villis – Wygląda na to, że kolejny do odstrzału jestem ja :/ *podrapał się po brodzie* Co tu zrobić, by to zmienić? Villis siedział zamyślony. W tym samym czasie Exri i Rouse przeglądały opasłą księgę. Rouse – Exri szukaj, szukaj. Musimy podpasować te grzyby do jakiejkolwiek innej odmiany. Exri – Ciągle badamy te purchawki… Czemu się na nie uwzięłaś? Rouse – Bo mogą być kosmiczne ^^ Exri przewróciła oczami i przewróciła kolejną kartkę atlasu grzybów. ' Exri dalej przeglądała atlas, Rouse zaś pisała coś w notatniku. Exri – A co ty robisz? *nie oderwała wzroku od książki* Rouse – Klasyfikuje ten organizm. Staram się go opisać, tak na wypadek gdyby nie było go jeszcze w atlasie. Exri – Myślisz, że zostaniemy odkrywczyniami?! *wstała na równe nogi* Rouse – Wyluzuj. Jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. Exri opadła. Po drugiej stornie domku… Villis siedział, siedział… aż nagle wstał i powoli wyszedł z domku. Czas śniadaniowy: Godzina 7. Nastał czas kiedy to zawodnicy opuszczają domki i udają się na stołówkę w celu spożycia pierwszego posiłku. 159x159px Z domku Czerwonych Kapturków wychodzą Nookie i Kyle. Chłopak o czymś opowiada zaś Nookie idzie przed nim i zatyka palcami uszy. ' Kyle - …Szedłem sobie ulicą, patrzyłem głową w chmury i nie zauważyłem psiej kupki. Tupałem sobie w rytm wymyślonej melodyjki, a ta kupa była dokładnie na mojej drodze. I wyobraź sobie, że wcale nie wdepnąłem! ' Nookie pobiegła sprintem na stołówkę. Kyle – Nookie czekaj! ' Z domku wyszedł też w końcu William. Chłopak trzasnął drzwiami. William – Eh… *włożył ręce w kieszenie i pomaszerował* Z naprzeciwka szedł Chase. Blondyn był wyjątkowo uśmiechnięty. William zatrzymał się przed nim, musiał skomentować. William – A ty co taki wyszczerzony? Puknąłeś kogoś? Chase – Powiedziałbym raczej, że zaliczyłem twoją laskę *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Nie tylko ty się z nią przespałeś. William zagryzł zęby i zaatakował Chase’a. Wymierzył prosty cios prawą pięścią. Chase zwinnie zrobił unik, podciął Williamowi nogi i nim ten upadł trafił prawym sierpowym w skroń, zaś lewym pod oko. William – Ty psie… *leżał na ziemi, krew spływała mu po policzku* Chase – Co wy macie z tym psem? Z resztą nie ważne. Uważaj sobie chłopczyku. Constance woli prawdziwych mężczyzn *założył kaptur i poszedł w swoją stronę* William wstał i chwiejnym krokiem poszedł na stołówkę. 159x159px Całemu zajściu przyglądała się Nissa. Dziewczyna usłyszała wszystko, stała ukryta za drewnianym słupem… Nissa – A więc to tak… ' Nissa weszła na stołówkę. Przy suto zastawionym stole siedziała już cała reszta jej drużyny. Cole – Nissa, siadaj *wskazał na miejsce obok siebie* Dziewczyna z kamienna twarzą usiadła naprzeciw Cole’a. Pomiędzy Melody, a Krystynką. Melody – Coś ty taka nachmurzona? Nissa – A weź się *założyła ręce* Krystynka – Paskudne maniery. Jak tak można? Nissa – Jestem jakaś taka przygnębiona. Rain – O co chodzi? Nissa, nam możesz powiedzieć. Nissa spojrzała prosto na Rain. Nissa – To chodzi o TO. Rain – O to to? Nissa – Tak, dokładnie. Reszta drużyny nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Przerwali jedzenie. Rain – Czyli coś się musiało wydarzyć… W tym momencie na stołówkę wszedł William, krew spływała mu po policzku. Chłopak poszedł prosto do stołu swojej drużyny. Thomas – Co tam się stało? Melody – Nie nasza drużyna, nie nasz problem. Wrócili do jedzenia. ' ' Przed zbiórką: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Tradycyjnie, po śniadaniu nadszedł czas na odpoczynek. Czas przed zbiórką był jednym z niewielu momentów kiedy można było spokojnie porozmawiać. Melody usiadła obok Villisa… Villis – Hej. Co cię sprowadza z innej drużyny? Melody – Chciałam pogadać. U mnie wszyscy albo odpoczywają *wskazała na Thomasa, Rain i Krystynkę* albo cudują *wskazała na Cole’a, który pokazywał obojętnej Nissie sztuczki z nożem* Villis – W sumie ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy przed podzieleniem na drużyny… Melody – Właśnie. No to co tam u was? Villis – Straciliśmy trzeciego zawodnika. Melody – A Alexis? Laska miała wyczucie stylu. Villis – To był chłopak *_* Melody – Serio? :O Villis – No pewnie, że serio. U ciebie za to widzę wszyscy w stałym składzie. Babcia od kotów dalej się drze? Melody – Nie. Zrobiła się miła już jakiś czas temu, przed tym wyzwaniem na bagnach. Villis – Uważaj na nią. Pewnie coś kombinuje. Melody – Przestań być taki nieufny *szturchnęła Villisa w bok* Ona nie jest aż tak spyrtna, aby wykminić podstęp. Villis – Tak… Spyrtna… Oboje zaśmiali się. Tymczasem na werandzie Czerwonych Kapturków do niedawna zgrana drużyna podzieliła się. Kyle siedział na skraju, przytulał słup, Nookie przywiązana na smyczy do przeciwległego słupa starała się rzucić na nowego, William stał oparty o ściankę. Tylko Sail i Constance rozmawiali. Constance – Dzisiaj musimy się skupić i dać z siebie wszystko. Sail – Z jednej strony masz rację, oni są w zbyt złych stanach… z drugiej strony po zadaniu może nie być czasu, aby naprawić relacje… Tym bardziej, że ty chyba pójdziesz… Constance – Sail stop! Sail – Co? Constance – Nie mów o tym. Sail – Jeżeli pójdziesz do Chase’a to to tylko twój… Constance zatkała mu usta. Constance – Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę słuchać. On słucha. Oboje spojrzeli w górę, na drzewo, gałęzie jeszcze się poruszały. Sail – I co? Constance – Patrz jak urządził Williama. Nie chcę by zrobił coś tobie, po tym jak zobaczy, że masz jakiś problem z tym, że z nim spałam… Chociaż Williamowi sama chciałam strzelić w twarz… Sail – Constance. Po pierwsze ja Chase’a się nie boje, chodziłem na kick boxing… Po drugie William martwi się o ciebie, nie powinnaś nastawiać się przeciwko niemu *przeczesał dziewczynie włosy* Constance – Stój! *wstała* Będę nastawiać się przeciwko komu chcę! William odkleił się od ściany. William – Nie krzycz tu! Constance zrezygnowana usiadła obok Saila. Sail – I co? Wrogość powoduje wrogość. Constance – A ty wiesz co? Chyba na zadaniach wolę trzymać się ciebie. ' Przed domkiem Złych Wilków Cole uparcie starał się zwrócić uwagę Nissy. Rzucił nóż, ostrze wbiło się w ziemię tuż przed dziewczyną. Cole – Nadal nic? Co się stało? Jeszcze rano się całowaliśmy… Nissa wstała. Nissa – Nie jesteśmy parą. To były jednorazowe momenty… Cole – Ok… Ale dasz mi szansę :D Nissa uśmiechnęła się lekko, po chwili jednak się odwróciła. Cole – No weź. Nissa – Eh… ' Zbiórka: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Słychać gwizdek. Zawodnicy ustawili się w 3 grupkach. Przed nimi stanął Jeff. Prowadzący ubrał się w czarne dżinsy i granatową bluzę z kapturem. Po chwili namysłu rozpiął bluzę i założył przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Jeff – Mamy ładną pogodę. Nissa – Gdzie Chase? Jeff – A faktycznie, nie ma go. Poczekamy chwilę. William – Pewnie jest zajęty czymś cholernie ważnym. Jeff – Pewnie tak… Btw, czemu Nookie ma na szyi smycz? Sail – Ej no właśnie! Jak ona to zrobiła? Nookie – Przegryzłam smycz, hahahaha! Jeff – Nie wnikam… Ok. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie do Kapturków. Jak się dogadujecie z nowym członkiem. Kyle – Ratuj! *starał się odsunąć od Nookie, która patrzyła na niego z obłędem w oczach* Jeff – Czyli w normie :D Wtem słychać klakson. Przed obozem pojawił się bus leśniczego. Thomas – No way. Dziś nie damy się uśpić. Jeff – A kto mówi o usypianiu? Chase wyszedł z busa, stanął obok Jeffa. Chase – Skończyły się purchawki. Zawodnicy odetchnęli z ulgą. Villis – To dokąd dziś jedziemy? Jeff – A kto mówił cokolwiek o wycieczce? Exri – Ok. Pogubiłam się. Co będziemy robić? Jeff – Cóż… Show must go on, ale bez zawodników może zrobić się nudno… Rouse – Więc? *uniosła brew* Jeff – Baba Jagą zostały trzy osoby. Aby ułatwić wam walkę o milion dolarów mamy kogoś dla was. William – Co?! Kolejny debiut?! Thomas – Tak nie można! Jeff – Można, to ja ustalam zasady. Zapraszam!!! Z busa wyszła nowa zawodniczka. Dziewczyna z krótkimi włosami, licznymi kolczykami (w uszach, nosie i na języku) i heterochromią. ' Krystynka – A cóż to za wynaturzenie? Jeff – To Ymir… Ymir – Tak! To ja! Masz jakiś problem? Krystynka – Trochę szacunku dla starszych. Ymir – Co ty nie powiesz babciu? -,- Krystynka już chciała zaatakować nową, kiedy powstrzymała ją Rain. Rain – Spokojnie. Ona nie jest z nami w drużynie. Ymir – Nie? A to ulga? Dokąd mnie dodasz? Jeff – Stań z tą trójeczką, nazywają się Baba Jagi. Ymir podeszła do swojej nowej drużyny. Ymir – E… Cześć. Exri – Hej *wyciągnęła do niej rękę* Ymir – Cosplay, czy serio z Marsa jesteś? Exri – Serio jestem kosmiczna. Ymir – Okej… Przedstawicie się? Cała drużyna kolejno się przedstawiła. Ymir odwróciła się do Jeffa. Ymir – Zaczynamy zadanie? Jeff – Pewnie :D Sail – Czekamy aż je wyjaśnisz. Jeff – Wszystko w swoim czasie… Najpierw zajmiecie pozycje. Cole – Ehm… O co chodzi? Jeff – Dowiecie się. Złe Wilki, za mną *machnął ręką i poszedł w stronę strumienia* Nissa – Chodźmy. Jeff i Złe Wilki odeszli. Nookie – A co z nami? Chase – Czerwone Kapturki idą ze mną. William – Z tobą? Jeszcze czego -,- Chase – Zamknij mordę i chodź kretynie. Constance przytuliła Chase’a, wyszeptała mu coś na ucho. Chase – Eh… To znaczy… William zapraszam do busa -,- Większość drużyny zajęła miejsce w pojeździe, więc William też wszedł. Constance – Nie bądź dla niego taki ostry. Chase – Przejmujesz się nim? Constance – Chase, przypominam ci, że oficjalnie to my wcale… Przerwał jej, pocałował ją w usta (akurat William patrzył przez okno) Constance uśmiechnęła się i po chwili spochmurniała. Constance – Przestań *weszła do busa* Chase – Kobiety… *usiadł za kółkiem, bus ruszył* ' Baba Jagi patrzyli jak bus odjechał. Villis – Ok. Czemu zostaliśmy sami? Ymir – Nie jesteście sami, bo macie mnie. Villis – Ok? Ymir – Podczas dzisiejszego waszego… to znaczy naszego wyzwania każda drużyna ma inną rolę. Ja znam naszą rolę. Musimy tylko zająć pozycję. Exri – Fajowo :> Chodźmy. Ymir – Zapraszam. Baba Jagi poszli w kierunku strumienia. Przed zadaniem: Wszystkie 3 team’y miały zająć pozycję. Ich przewodnicy doprowadzili ich do… 159x159px Jeff prowadzi Złe Wilki wąską ścieżką pod świerkami, wzdłuż strumienia. Krystynka tradycyjnie idzie na końcu. Krystynka – Na starą skumbrie! Chodzenie wzdłuż wody to tylko nad morzem! Rain odwróciła się do Krystynki (szła przed ostatnia, tuż za Thomasem) Rain – Co to skumbria? *szła dalej* Krystynka – To konserwa rybna z makreli *zamrugała oczętami* Rain – Coś bym zjadła. Jeff mówi, że musimy iść daleko. Krystynka – To straszne, moje nogi nie przywykły do marszu przełajowego. Rain – Będzie dobrze… Tym czasem na przedzie kolumny szedł prowadzący dumny, a za nim drobnym kroczkiem szedł Cole, co prawda boczkiem. I spoglądał, chytrze tak jak robią to lisy, na twarz mrocznej Nissy. Nissa – O co ci chodzi? Cole – Chcę cię pocieszyć :) Nissa – Nie jestem smutna. Cole – Od śniadania jesteś jakaś taka przygnębiona. Nissa – Może, nie wolno mi? Cole – Nie, że ci nie wolno, ale *potknął się i padł na mech* Nissa i Melody minęły go. Dopiero Thomas pomógł mu wstać. Thomas – Ziom, co jest? Cole – Nie mogę jej rozgryźć *znów ruszył*. Thomas – Dasz radę. Nie przesadź tylko. Cole – Znasz się na dziewczynach? Thomas – Nie. Tak zgaduję. Cole odwrócił się, skupił wzrok na ścieżce. Cole – Czeka nas długi spacer, będziemy wymęczeni. Thomas – Tak. Ciekawe dokąd idziemy? Jeff zawołał z samego przodu. Jeff – Do źródła! Zbiorowe westchnięcie. ' 159x159px Bus mknął przez krzaki, pasażerowie spali, w powietrzu unosił się czerwony pyłek. Chase – Skłamałem z brakiem purchawek *powiedział sam do siebie* Chłopak docisnął gazu, bus przemknął przez gąszcz paproci. Nie zostawiał żadnych śladów opon, rozjeżdżane rośliny zaraz podnosiły się. Chase – Teraz za trzęsie :D Bus wjechał prosto w krzak porośnięty białymi kwiatami. Bus wjechał do tunelu… Chase – Podziemia, cudownie. Przed maską przeleciało stado nietoperzy. Pojazd nie zwalniał. Zaczął jechać pod górę… W stronę światła… Nagle trach! Bus wyleciał ze stanowczo za małej skalnej dziury. Pojazd zatrzymał się… na czubku sporej skały. Chase wyszedł z pojazdu. Chase – To się nazywa jazda bez trzymanki. Chyba o czymś zapomniałem… A tak! Wrzucił do busa woreczek z niebieskim proszkiem. Kilka chwil i Czerwone Kapturki stali na skale. Sail – Miałeś nas nie usypiać! Chase wzruszył ramionami. Nookie podeszła do krawędzi skały. Spojrzała w dół. Byli jakieś 4 metry nad strumieniem. Skałą miała zaledwie 10 metrów szerokości i trochę mniej długości. William – Jak tu wjechałeś? Chase wskazał na stromy, skalny, wijący się, podjazd. Kyle – Ale czad. Chase – Tja… *bezceremonialnie zepchnął busa ze skały, ten zjechał po podjeździe prosto na leśną drogę w dole* Nookie – Nie do końca ogarniam co tu się stało, ale jeszcze mniej ogarniam czemu jesteśmy tutaj! Chase – To dobry punkt obserwacyjny. Dzięki temu, że jechałem skrótem przyjechaliśmy do najdalszego punktu dzisiejszego zadania w najkrótszym czasie. Constance – To ciągle nie są szczegóły zadania. Chase – To prawda. Constance – Więc, może zaczniesz je nam przedstawiać? Chase – Dobrze kochanie :) William obojętnie fuknął. Sail – No mów. Umieramy z ciekawości. Czemu zawiozłeś nas aż na drugi brzeg strumienia? Chase – Otóż wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na… 159x159px Ymir prowadziła Baba Jagi ścieżką pod świerkami, wzdłuż strumienia. Villis – Ymir, daleko jeszcze? Ymir – Mamy o połowę mniej drugi niż Złe Wilki, tyle ci powiem. Villis – Ok… Za Villisem szła Exri. Kosmitka wesoło bawiła się z ptaszkiem, który usiadł jej na palcu. Był to wróbel. Exri – Ale miły, ziemski ptaszek. Wyglądasz tak słodziutko, że mogła bym cię schrupać ^^ Ptaszek zaćwierkał. Exri – Gdybym miała ptasią armię wydłubywała by ona oczy moich wrogów… Czyli agentów federalnych *roześmiała się* Wróbelek ćwierkał, wydawało się, że też się śmieje. Exri – O! Czyżbyś mnie rozumiał? Wróbelek pokiwał głową. Exri – Jej! Mam moc gadania ze zwierzątkami! Exri uradowana podskakiwała posuwając się tym samym do przodu. Za Exri szła Rouse. Dziewczyna miała na uszach słuchawki podłączone do trzymanego w rękach sonaru. Pani profesor znów słuchała strumienia… Rouse – Fascynujące… ' Exri odwróciła się do Rouse. Exri – Co tam robisz? Rouse – A tak sobie słucham. Exri – Słyszysz może Złe Wilki? Są pewnie daleko przed nami? Rouse wycelowała sonar w ścieżkę… Rouse – Słyszę w oddali głosy. Szacuję, że jakimś dziwnym cudem są 3 razy dalej od nas! Exri – Pewnie musieli biec… Rouse – Albo… Ymir – Ludzie jesteśmy! Villis, Rouse i Exri spojrzeli zdziwieni na Ymir. Dziewczyna usiadła na kamieniu. Obok leżały 3 podobne głazy. Villis – Mówiłaś, że będziemy iść dłużej. Ymir – W busie Chase mówił, że to będzie dobre kilkanaście kilometrów, ale zanim się obejrzymy będziemy na miejscu… Myślałam, że chodzi o to, że podróż się nam znudzi i przestaniemy liczyć czas tym czasem serio już dotarliśmy. Rouse – Tu coś dzieje się nie tak… Villis – Właśnie. Skąd pewność, że jesteśmy? Ymir wskazała na 4 głazy. Ymir – 4 kamienie obok siebie. To musi być to miejsce. Exri – Okejka naklejka. W takim razie opowiedz nam o zadaniu :) Ymir – Nasza rola w zadaniu to rola obrońców. Villis – Obrońców czego? Ymir – Daj mi dokończyć to się dowiesz. Będziemy obrońcami tratwy Złych Wilków. Oni zbudują tratwę i będą chcieli dopłynąć aż do obozu, my musimy bronić ich przed atakami Czerwonych Kapturków. Oni nie mają pojęcia, że będziemy im przeszkadzać w atakach. Rouse – Czyli Czerwone Kapturki przypuszczą atak? Ymir – Tak. Jeżeli chcemy wygrać musimy dobrze poradzić sobie w obronie i w miarę możliwości nie zostać zauważonymi przez Złe Wilki. Oni też nie wiedzą, że coś ich czeka… Exri – Kto to oceni? Kto nas sprawdzi? Ymir – Chase stwierdził, że wystawi nadrzewną ocenę artystyczną… To możliwe? Villis – Tak. On jest na tyle sprawny, by skakać po drzewach. Ymir – Czyli musimy dobrze bronić. Exri – Przygotujmy się. Baba Jagi zaczęli zbierać gałęzie, kamienie i inne rzeczy, których mogli użyć. 159x159px Złe Wilki dotarli do bagiennego źródełka strumienia. Strumień wypływał spod dużej, szarej góry. Na początku nurt był prawie zerowy. Na wodzie unosiły się glony i lilie. Rain – Szybko tu dotarliśmy. To jakaś sztuczka? Jeff – A spójrz na zegarek? Wszyscy spojrzeli na zegarki. Nissa – Minęły cztery godziny?! Thomas – To i tak mało. Jeff – A nie przebyliśmy nawet całego strumienia. Poruszamy się tylko po jego dolnym biegu. Gdzieś za tą górą, w lesie jest druga, dzika nić. Melody – Jakim cudem nie ogarnęliśmy, że tyle czasu minęło? Jeff – Las działa hipnotyzująco. Wszyscy pokiwali twierdząco głowami. Jeff – Skoro wątpliwości co do tej podróży zostały rozwiane to wyjaśnię wam zadanie. Musicie zbudować tratwę i spławić się aż do obozu. Cole – To tyle? *zapytał podejrzliwie* A co z innymi drużynami? Jeff – Oni mają inne zadania. Wy musicie walczyć ze zdradliwymi prądami, wirami, wystającymi skałami i kilkoma kaskadami. Krystynka – A z czego zbudujemy tratwę? Jeff wskazał na stos 3 metrowych pniaków i drugi stos lin. Jeff – Te artykuły powinny wam wystarczyć. Nic więcej wam brać nie wolno. Nissa – Ok. Bierzemy się zaraz do pracy. Jeff – Cudownie, a ja znikam. Bus czeka na drodze. Jeff poszedł pomiędzy drzewa. Szybko znikł za gęstymi krzakami. Thomas – To do dzieła… 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki poznawali szczegóły ich zadania. Sail – Chwila! Mamy usunąć z tratwy Złe Wilki? Chase – Im więcej ich opuści tratwę przed metą, tym więcej dostaniecie punktów. William – Po prostu barbarzyński atak? Chase – Tak, ja oceniam z ukrycia. To powiedziawszy Chase odszedł. Zszedł ze skały i zniknął w krzakach. Kyle – On jest taki zagadkowy ^^ Constance – Jest niezwykły. William przewrócił oczami. William – Jakieś plany? Znacie metody na napad? Nookie – Ja zazwyczaj ratowałam ludzi z opresji, a nie ich atakowałam. Nie umiem być taka zła… Kyle – A mnie jakoś zaatakowałaś. Nookie – Często atakuje złych ludzi. Constance – O! Pomyśl, że Złe Wilki są naprawdę złe. Sail – No. Krystynka jest na przykład bardzo, bardzo zła. Constance – I widzisz, masz pierwszy cel. Sail i Constance przybili piątkę. Chłopak pewnie, dziewczyna trochę mniej. Sail dostrzegł to. Sail – Chyba on się nie obrazi za to, że zbiliśmy piątki. Constance – Może nie… William – Drużyno! Oni za niedługo będą płynąc. Jesteśmy blisko źródła. Rozstawiamy posterunki, czy działamy razem? Sail – Podzielmy się na duety. Jeżeli dwójce nie pójdzie zawyją, taki battle cry, okrzyk bojowy. Nookie – I to będzie mobilizowało do lepszej akcji! Sail – Dokładnie. William – No to przyszykujcie dzidy i inne cuda. Constance – Przede wszystkim podzielmy się na dwójki. William? Jesteś? William zaśmiał się. William – Nie. Działam sam. Sail – Ja będę z Constance, a Nookie z Kylem. Ustalone. Nookie – Co?! Kyle – Ja z nią? Constance – Dacie radę, najwyżej wrzucisz go do wody. Kyle – Co?! Nookie – Ok. Sail – No to możemy się rozdzielać… Misiowa grań, dom na misiowej grani: Postać w czerwonym kapturku stoi w dziurze, głębokość do kolan. Dziura znajduje się tuż za misiowym domkiem. Nieznajoma ciągle kopała swoim szpadlem. Obok dziury usypała już sporą górę ziemi. ??? – Ach te niedźwiedzie. Jak chcą to kopią głębiej niż borsuki. Postać dalej kopała. Odrzuciła kolejne porcje ziemi kiedy… ??? – Jest… Postać odrzuciła szpadel. Schyliła się, na chwilę znikła zakryta przez górę ziemi. Kilka sekund i postać wyszła z dziury. Trzymała w ramionach czyjeś ciało… Nieznajoma oparła ciało o duży głaz. Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie: brudna od ziemi, poszarpana sukieneczka, bosa stopa – drugiej brak, twarz wyjedzona – brak oczu, ust, nosa, widać tylko dziurę. I jeszcze złote, potargane włosy, dwa warkoczyki. ??? – Ciało tak zmasakrowane, że nie da się zidentyfikować… Nie dałoby się gdyby nie warkocze. Biedna Złotowłosa. Niedźwiedzie nie wytrzymały… Postać spojrzała w górę. ??? – Ostatni raz tak się działo przed kometą… To źle… Nieznajoma pociągnęła ciało po ziemi, wrzuciła do rowu i zakopała. Potem wyjęła z kieszeni staromodną krótkofalówkę z długą anteną. ??? – Dostawca ciastek do leśniczego, powtarzam dostawca ciastek do leśniczego… ???2 – Słychać cię *odezwał się zmęczony, męski głos* ??? – Miejmy się na baczności. Las zaczyna szaleć. ???2 – Słychać cię. Postać w czerwonym kapturku wyłączyła krótkofalówkę. ??? – No nie. Pobiegła w las, zostawiła Misiową grań w tyle. Zadanie: 159x159px Złe Wilki rozpoczęli pracę. Na brzegu, tuż przy początku strumienia położyli 5 palów. Thomas – 5 wystarczy? *wyrównał ostatni pal do reszty* Rain – Musi. Tratwa nie może być szersza od strumienia. Thomas – Racja *zaśmiał się* Melody położyła linę na palach. Melody – Zacznijmy to wiązać. Nissa – To będzie problem. Kto będzie miał wystarczająco dużo siły? *przyjęła teatralną pozę* Cole – Ja :) *wyprostował się dumnie* Nissa – Albo Thomas… Cole -,- Thomas – Jesteśmy jedynymi facetami w drużynie, więc zwiążemy to. Melody – Że my dziewczyny niby nie damy rady? Thomas – Skąd… Melody – Myślałeś o tym! Zapomniałeś o emancypacji?! Krystynka – Kiedy ta cała szopka miała miejsce? Melody – E… Krystynka – No właśnie. Daj Thomasowi i Cole’owi pracować a sama zajmij się przygotowywaniem pożywienia. Nissa – Dobry pomysł, razem z Melody pozbieramy jagód. Nissa wzięła Melody za rękę i już chciały iść w las kiedy… Rain – Ej! Jeff mówił, żeby nie wchodzić samemu do lasu. Melody – Już chodziliśmy sami po lesie. Z resztą teraz też jesteśmy sami w lesie. Rain spojrzała na nieruchome liście nad nimi, na wolno płynący strumyk, na słońce, które ledwo przebijało się przez liście. Rain – Może lepiej nie oddalajcie się *dostrzegła krzaczek jagód* I widzicie. Tu są jagody! Nissa – Dobrze, dobrze. Zbierzemy je tutaj. Melody i Nissa poszły przeszukać pobliskie krzaczki. Rain – A my Krysiu, jako, że największe z nas traperki, możemy zrobić wiosła. Krystynka – Albo długie kije do odpychania się od dna. Rain – Super pomysł! Krystynka złapała Rain za główkę i przekręciła tak, by dziewczyna spojrzała na stos palów. Krystynka – Chyba tam dostrzegłam mniejsze kijaszki. Rain – Tylko, by to nie był grzechotnik. Obie roześmiały się. Krystynka oczywiście śmiech wymuszała. ' Rain i Krystynka razem przeszukiwały stos. Rain – Mam kija *wyjęła dwumetrowego kija od średnicy mniejszej niż 5 cm* Krystynka – Będzie ok. Przydałby się bosak, by odpędzać kurki wodne… Rain – Chodzi ci o kaczki? Krystynka – A co za różnica? 159x159px Cała czwórka stała przy głazach. Byli zaopatrzeni w dzidy, patyki i nawet purchawki. Villis – Rouse, jesteś pewna, że te purchawki są bezpieczne. Rouse – Absolutnie. Exri – Absolutnie tak. Villis – Tylko te są mniejsze… i białe. Rouse – Co cię nie zabiję to cię wzmocni. Ymir – A jeżeli to nas zabije? Rouse – Co najwyżej tych, którzy dostaną. Ymir – Kto mieczem wojuje od miecza ginie. Exri – Nie ma co teraz się martwić. Umówmy się, że purchawek użyjemy w ostateczności. Villis – Ok. To została jeszcze jedna kwestia. Exri – Mianowicie jaka? Villis – Strategia. Rozstawiamy posterunki? Musimy mieć tratwę na oku. Ymir poprawiła obrożę. Ymir – Uważam, że powinniśmy iść szybko przed siebie. I pilnować wilki z brzegu. Rouse – Nie zauważą nas? Ymir wskazała na rząd świerków rosnących wzdłuż brzegu, doskonale osłaniały ścieżkę. Rouse – Rozumiem. To zapewni nam kamuflaż. Exri – Ja mam jeszcze lepiej *zmieniła barwy na ciemno zielony* Ymir – Wow O_O Villis – To jedna z kilku umiejętności Exri. Ymir – Czad. Nie czas na zastanawianie. Biegnijmy, musimy być blisko linii startu. Baba Jagi pobiegli. 159x159px Constance i Sail przedzierali się przez nabrzeżne chaszcze. Głownie paprocie i jagody. Sail – Znajdziemy bazę i czekamy? Constance – Dokładnie. Idą dalej. Trafili na wygięte drzewo. Pień rósł nad wodą, rósł poziomo. Pełne liści konary tworzyły naturalną klatkę. Sail – Trafiliśmy. Nikt nas nie zauważy od strony strumienia. Constance – A my ich już tak. Możemy się zwiesić z pnia i porwać kogoś niczym prawdziwy skrytobójca. Zbili piątki. Wtem z drzewa nad nimi wynurzył się Chase, wisiał głową w dół. Chase – Cześć. Sail – E… Cześć? Chase wywinął się i zeskoczył na równe nogi. Chase – Fajną miejscówkę znaleźliście. Constance – Czego chcesz? Nie miałeś wracać do obozu? Chase – Ja oceniam waszą pracę, wszystkich pracę. Constance – Dlatego przyszedłeś tutaj? Chase – Nudziłem się. Sail – Ok, ok. Fajnie, ale dude, twoje akrobatyczne zdolności są mega :D Chase – Dzięki :D Przybili żółwika. Constance – O. Widzę, że się dogadujecie. Chase – Lubię ludzi z klasą. Sail – Dzięki. Chase założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Chase – Miło się gawędziło, ale muszę znikać, pa Constance, cześć Sail *skoczył w górę, zniknął w liściach* Sail – Niezły jest *patrzył z podziwem na drzewo nad nim* Constance – Popisuje się, jak mały piesek. Sail – Ja potrafię się tylko podciągać, przy akrobacjach na drążku zaczynam się gubić… Constance – A on się nie boi, więc wykorzystuje 100% możliwości. Sail – Jesteście parą, a traktujesz go oschle. Constance – Nie jesteśmy parą! Sail – Ok *uniósł ręce w obronnym geście* Tylko ze sobą spaliście. Constance – Nie przypominaj mi -,- *przykryła twarz kapelusikiem, usiadła oparta o inne drzewo* Sail – Ej. Nie czas na smutki. Jestem pewny, że Williamowi niedługo przejdzie i wtedy znów będziesz szczęśliwa… Constance – Ale ja nie wiem, czy chcę z nim być! Sail – Eh… To skąd ten smutek? Constance – Możesz mi pomóc się dowiedzieć. Sail – Może to przez duchy. Zapadła cisza. Constance spojrzała zdziwiona na Saila. ' Constance – Tak było by łatwo powiedzieć. Myślę, że ja po prostu się waham. Sail – Zdarza się… A tym czasem zajmijmy pozycję. Sail i Constance weszli na poziome drzewo. Sail – Czekamy? Constance – Czekamy. Usiedli na konarach, tak by nie siedzieć okrakiem. Siedzieli i czekali na tratwę Złych Wilków. 159x159px Cole i Thomas patrzyli usatysfakcjonowani na efekt ich pracy. Tratwa wyglądała na solidną. Cole – Gotowe! Płyńmy. Thomas – Musimy być w obozie przed zmrokiem! Nissa – Po zmroku tu musi być bombowo *powiedziała rozmarzona* Thomas – Zapewne. Chyba jednak nie chcemy tego sprawdzać. Nissa – Chyba nie. Krystynka – Słuchajcie. Nie czas na gadanie, raczej na pływanie. Rain – Tak! Thomas i Cole zepchnęli tratwę na wodę. Całą drużyna zajęła miejsca na pokładzie. Chłopcy wzięli długie kije, Melody pilnowała przekąsek – miała je w plastikowej torebce (plastikowa torebka o stałe wyposażenie torebki Melody). Krystynka zaś trzymała sieć. Rain – Po co ci ta sieć? Krystynka – Jak to po co? Zawsze mam sieć, aby polować na koty. Teraz zapoluję na cat-fisha! Nissa – Na suma. Cole – Fascynujące. Płyńmy. Cole i Thomas odepchnęli się od dna kijami. Tratwa ani drgnęła. Thomas – Szorujemy o dno. Krystynka – Co za idioci wpadli na pomysł by budować tratwę przy źródle?! Cole – E… Rain – Popchniemy ją. Thomas i Cole wskoczyli do płytkiej wody i pchali tratwę. Rain – Ciekawe co się kryje za meandrem. Thomas – Mam nadzieję, że głębsze wody. Chłopacy dalej pchali tratwę. Wspomniany zakręt był już blisko, strumień zakręcał w prawo. Cole – Przyśpieszmy. Zaczęli pchać szybciej. Woda sięgała już im do pasa. Tratwa zaczynała sama płynąć – pojawił się nurt. Thomas – Dziewczyny wskakujcie! Nissa i Rain wskoczyły z gracją na tratwę. Krystynka musiała zrobić rozbieg, zaś Melody… Melody – Dajcie to bliżej brzegu! Thomas przewrócił oczami, wyszedł na brzeg, złapał Melody, przerzucił ją na pokład i sam wrócił na tratwę. Melody – Może trochę delikatniej King-Kongu? Thomas – Nie marudź *odepchnął się kijem od dna* Tratwa pokonała zakręt. Znaleźli się na pełnym strumieniu. Woda zrobiła się jaśniejsza, nie unosiły się na niej lilie. Nad strumieniem zamiast gęstego listowia znajdowało się niebo. Cole – Otwarte wody! Tratwa płynęła spokojnie, nie potrzebne było odpychanie. Krystynka – Kiedy ostatni raz przemierzałam rzekę, była to bodajże Parsęta, musiałam stawić czoło pięciu, wygłodniałym krokodylom! Rain – Fajnie… Uwaga głaz! Rain wzięła do ręki kija, odepchnęła się od dna. Tratwa ominęła głaz. Thomas – Niezła akcja :) Rain – Dzięki :) Nissa – Widzicie. Musimy się pilnować. Krystynka – Tak, ta rzeka jest zdradliwa. Bardziej zdradliwa jest już tylko rzeka Smródka. Melody – Co?! Krystynka – Taka rzeczka kanałowa, w Kołobrzegu, nad morzem. Melody – Dobrze, że tu nie śmierdzi. Drużyna płynęła dalej z wolnym prądem. ' 159x159px Baba Jagi zatrzymali się na granicy nieporośniętej drzewami polany. Ymir – Nie pokonujmy tego terenu. Zaczekajmy tutaj na tratwę. Villis – A co jeżeli Czerwone Kapturki czają się gdzieś dalej? Exri – I jeśli na wysokość polany wpłynie pusta tratwa? Ymir – Poszliśmy już dość daleko. Nie sądzę aby ktoś był przed nami. Rouse włączyła sonar, wymierzyła w górę rzeki. Minęła minuta, Rouse zdjęła słuchawki. Rouse – Odczyty są nie jasne. Coś tłumi dźwięk na większej odległości. Villis – Czyli może lepiej iść jeszcze w górę. Rouse – Albo się rozdzielić. Ymir – Słuchajcie, to naprawdę zły pomysł. Chase mówił, że nasz punkt wyjściowy jest w połowie odcinka, po którym będzie płynąć tratwa. Teraz jesteśmy jeszcze dalej. Exri – Mogę się tepnąć i sprawdzić. Rouse – Operujesz na tak dużych odległościach? Exri – Nie wiem… Spróbuję. Exri błysnęła. Pojawiła się po drugiej stornie polany, na małej plaży, pod sosną. Exri – Ej! *przeteleportowała się z powrotem* Ymir – To było niezwykłe. Exri – Może. Ale wygląda na to, że nie umiem pokonywać dużych odległości. Villis – Przecież już to robiłaś! Na przykład na bagnach. Exri – Tam było łatwiej. Nie wiem czemu tu jest gorzej… ' 159x159px Nookie doszła z Kylem do meandra. Tam znajdowała się mała plaża, a woda robiła się płytsza. Nookie – Jesteśmy! Kyle – Jej! Nookie – Masz szczęście, że znaleźliśmy taką fajną miejscówkę. Chciałam zaczaić się wyżej, na tamtym wystającym, przewróconym drzewie. Kyle – Ja zawsze mam szczęście :D Nookie – Tja… Zobaczymy czy poradzisz sobie przy abordażu prowadzonym na mieliźnie. Kyle – Musimy działać niezauważeni. Jak duchy… Lub jak wiatr… Nookie – Jak wiatrowe duchy? Kyle – Na przykład. Nookie – Przydałaby mi się liana, lub jakieś pnącze, coś na kształt liny. Tylko gdzie ja takie… Kyle – Mam! *wskazał na linę wiszącą na wyginającym się nad wodę drzewie* Nookie – Jaka czadowa lina. Zaopatrzona nawet w pętelkę ^^ Idealna do wieszania czarownic! Wokół liny na moment zawirowały dwa błędne ogniki. Nookie przetarła oczy, ogniki znikły. Wtem dało się słyszeć rozmowy… Kyle – Nookie. To chyba oni *wyszeptał* Nookie – Lina po rozbujaniu przeżuci mnie aż na drugi brzeg. Odwrócę ich uwagę, a ty ściągniesz kogoś z łodzi. Idź na mieliznę. Kyle rozebrał się i wytarzał w błocie. Kyle – Prawie nagi instynkt przetrwania ^^ Nookie uśmiechnęła się i zajęła miejsce na linie, która w zwisie była niewidoczna… ' 159x159px Złe Wilki zupełnie nieświadome czyhającego na zakręcie zagrożenie zajadali jagody. Rain – Ale to dobre *zjadła garść jagód* Melody – Smakują magicznie. Krystynka – Pomyśleć, że to nasz obiad ^^ Nookie rozhuśtała linę, puściła się i poleciała w stronę tratwy. Krystynka – Tylko nie karmcie obcych. Thomas – To jest atak! Cole szybko zareagował, wziął długiego kija by trafić Nookie… Dziewczyna wylądowała na tratwie, szybko jednak odskoczyła i trafiła na drugi brzeg. Nissa – Ich zadaniem jest abordaż! Drużyna skupiła się na Nookie. Nikt nie zauważył jak zamaskowany Kyle wciągnął Rain pod wodę… Nookie biegła równo z płynącą tratwą wilków. Nookie – Ha, ha! Nie pokonacie mnie! Cole – Wracaj tu! Nie damy się pokonać! Nookie – My nie mamy was pokonać, mamy zrobić co innego. Krystynka – Osz ty franco! Melody rozzłoszczona wzięła waciki z torebki, namoczyła i uformowaną kulką rzuciła w Nookie. Kulka nawet nie doleciała do brzegu. Krystynka – No bez brawury -,- Nookie zdążyła wystawić wilkom język i skoczyła w bok, w krzaki. Złe Wilki płynęli dalej… ' Na tratwie wszyscy miotali się. Thomas i Cole używając kijów starali się doprowadzić tratwę do porządku (by się nie kołysała). Nissa – Ej! Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy celem polowania! Musimy się bronić! Melody – Dobrze, że tym razem się obroniliśmy. Thomas – Nie był bym taki pewny. Rain zniknęła! Wszyscy zaczęli oglądać się do tyłu. Miejsce, w którym zostali zaatakowani zniknęło jednak w tyle. Cole – Jak Nookie mogła ją porwać? Thomas – Proste. Nie działa sama. Oni działają jak cienie, skrytobójstwo. Krystynka – Brzmi zabawnie. Musimy się faktycznie przygotować. Nie mamy żadnej broni. Melody – Ej! Miałam dobry pomysł z wacikami. Nissa – Nie pogrążaj się *położyła Melody rękę na ramieniu* Cole – Potrzeba nam czegoś więcej. Krystynka wyjęła z kieszeni dużą sieć. Krystynka – Mogłam nie chować tej sieci. Może odparlibyśmy atak. Thomas – Polujesz tą siecią na koty, prawda? Krystynka – Tak :D Thomas – Może wystarczyć. Bądźmy czujni. Mogą zaatakować w każdej chwili. Nissa – A co jeśli Baba Jagi konkurują z Kapturkami o zabranie więcej z naszej drużyny? Melody – Super! Jesteśmy skazani na przegraną. Cole – Wcale nie! Ciągle możemy wygrać! Thomas – Tej myśli się trzymajmy. Tratwa płynęła dalej. Woda stopniowo robiła się co raz głębsza, a prąd co raz silniejszy. ' 159x159px Baba Jagi czaili się w gąszczu, na skraju małej plaży. Rouse nieustannie celowała sonarem w rzekę. Ymir – I coś usłyszałaś? Rouse – Ciii. Słucham. Ymir odwróciła się. Usiadła na ziemi obok Villisa i Exri. Ymir – Myślicie, że jesteśmy w tyle? Exri – Czy trafimy na pustą tratwę? Ymir – Taki sierotami chyba nie są, by dać się pokonać na samym początku. *zaśmiała się* Villis – No nie wiem. Czerwone Kapturki to mocna drużyna. Exri – Ale ostatnio się kłócą. Villis – Mimo to i tak są efektywni… Rouse – Ludzie! *krzyknęła zdejmując słuchawki* Wszyscy podeszli do niej. Exri – Słychać ich? Rouse – Tak! Są blisko! Exri maskuj się. Wy schylcie się. Musimy teraz poruszać mniej więcej równo z nimi. Jak na wezwanie tratwa Złych Wilków pojawiła się na wysokości plaży. Ymir policzyła członków wilków… Ymir - …3, 4, 5… Villis – Jednego brakuje. Exri wyjrzała zza krzaka. Exri – Brakuje Rain. Ymir – Ok. Teraz pełna mobilizacja. Musimy udaremnić kolejny atak! Baba Jagi ruszyli za tratwą. Gęste, przybrzeżne świerki doskonale ich ukrywały. 159x159px Constance i Sail siedzieli na wystającym nad wodę pniu. Sail – Chyba się zbliżają… Constance – Słyszałeś ich? Sail – Coś jakby śmiech Krystyny. Constance – Jaki plan? Sail podpełzł na najdalszy konar, wyjrzał przez szparę w liściach. Sail – Będą musieli przepłynąć dokładnie pod naszym drzewkiem, po drugiej stronie jest całkowita mielizna i duży kamień. Constance też wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Constance – Ok, widzę *schowała się z powrotem* Sail – Kiedy oni będą przepływać zwiesisz się z gałęzi i złapiesz Melody. Constance – Czemu ja? Sail – Jeżeli się nie uda ja przewrócę im tratwę. Constance – Wskoczysz do wody? Sail zdjął koszulkę. Sail – No pewnie :D Constance – Uważaj na wiry *pocałowała go w policzek* Sail – Ehm, dzięki *zarumienił się* Dobra. Jak ci się nie uda, to wskoczę do wody ich zniszczę! Constance – Pamiętaj by zdjąć spodnie. *zaśmiała się* W mokrych chodzenie po lesie będzie trudne. Sail – Dobrze *zaśmiał się* Już ich słychać! Faktycznie tratwa Złych Wilków wypłynęła zza zakrętu na prosty odcinek strumienia… 159x159px Złe Wilki wpłynęli na prosty odcinek strumienia. Nissa – Thomas, spłyń na prawo. Po lewej stronie mamy mieliznę i głaz. Cole – To też ja muszę zrobić -,- Nissa wzruszyła ramionami. Thomas i Cole popchnęli tratwę, spłynęli na prawo. Krystynka – Mam szykować sieć? Thomas – Chyba nie trzeba. Jest spokój. Oni nie nadążą za nami. Krystynka – Uważasz, że poruszają się kupą? Melody – W kupie siła, kupy nikt nie dotyka. Krystynka zamachała łopatka do zbierania kup. Krystynka – Chyba, że ma taką łopatkę. Tratwa akurat przepływała pod wygiętym nad wodę pniem. Constance zwiesiła się głową w dół, wyciągnęła ręce, by złapać Melody… Po drugiej stronie strumienia Baba Jagi obserwowali zajście. Rouse – Constance chce porwać Melody! Exri – Nie pozwolę! Exri rzuciła szyszką. Szyszka trafiła Constance w twarz. Dziewczyna od uderzenia spadła do wody z wielkim pluskiem. Plusk wywołał u Złych Wilków nie lada poruszenie. Nissa – Co to było?! Złe Wilki odwrócili się. Na wodzie unosiła się tylko szyszka, odpływali dalej od pnia. Thomas – Chyba atak im nie wyszedł… Wiosłujmy. Są tuż za nami! Cole i Thomas energicznie odepchnęli się od dna. 159x159px Constance z swoim kapelusikiem w ręce wyszła na brzeg. Constance – Sail goń ich! Baba Jagi mają za zadanie ich chronić! Sail – Co?! Constance – Rzucili we mnie szyszką. Widziałam Exri, mimo, że się kamufluje! Skacz! Sail skoczył na główkę do wody. Prawie bez głośnie, prawie bez plusku. Popłynął pod wodą, z prądem, gonił tratwę… Constance stała pod drzewem. Constance – Super, jestem cała mokra >.< Dziewczyna zaczęła się rozbierać. Wtem z drzewa zeskoczył Chase. Chase – Wow. Co to za porządki? Constance spokojnie dalej zdejmowała ubrania, aż została w samej bieliźnie. Constance – Przeszkadzam ci? Chase – Po prostu się o ciebie troszczę. Nie chce by zaatakowały cię kleszczę. I nie chcę żebyś zmarzła. Chase zdjął bluzę i podał Constance. Dziewczyna założyła ją. Constance – Dzięki. Chase przytulił ją. Chase – Jeśli chcesz możesz wygrać to zadanie. Constance – Znowu chcesz oszukiwać? *zapytała spokojnie* Chase – Dla ciebie zawsze. A zależy ci? Constance – Chase. Lubię moją drużynę i lubię współzawodnictwo, nawet jeżeli wiem, że prędzej czy później to się skończy… Chcę bawić się tym reality show tak długo jak to możliwe. Chase – Ok *wyciągnął z kieszeni sun glassy* Jak byś czegoś potrzebowała to tylko zawołaj. Las przekaże wiadomość *to powiedziawszy pobiegł w las* Tym czasem, dalej, posterunek miał William. Chłopak siedział na korzeniach dużego drzewa. William – Gdzie oni są? To czekanie jest strasznie nudne -,- No patrz. I jeszcze mówię do siebie. Nagle z drzewa nad nim zeskoczyła Nookie umalowana błotkiem. William – Nookie?! *wstał* Nookie – To ja! Z drzewa spadł też Kyle i związana Rain. (Rain spadła prosto na Kyle’a) Kyle – Au. William – Niezła zdobycz. Nookie – To Kyle ją złapał. Kyle – Tak, zadziałałem niczym ninja *wstał* William spojrzał z góry na Rain. William – Od kneblujemy ją? Zostawimy tutaj? Nookie – Myślę, że pójdzie grzecznie za nami… oczywiście zakneblowana ^^ Kyle – Byle by nie robiła numerów. Rain wstała. Dość niezadowolona pokiwała głową. Nookie – Ok. Grzeczna dziewczynka :> William – A nie wiecie może jak idzie Constance? Nookie – Uuuuu… Czyli jednak ci na niej zależy. William – Ugh. Z przyzwyczajenia zapytałem *odwrócił się w stronę strumienia* Nookie – Nie obrażaj się. William – Nie obrażam się. Po prostu czekam na tratwę… Nookie i Kyle uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo i stanęli na brzegu. Rain zaś usiadła na korzeniu. ' ' 159x159px Baba Jagi wciąż nie zauważeni obserwowali tratwę. Exri nagle pojawiła się przed nimi. Villis – Exri? Nawet nie ogarnęliśmy kiedy znikłaś. Exri – Nie ma czasu. Musimy pomóc naszym wilczkom! Ymir – Co jest? Exri – Kaskada, dwie kaskady. Mogą sobie nie poradzić. Wydaje mi się, że kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej czyha zasadzka. Rouse – Nie przeniosłaś się na drugi brzeg? Exri – Strumień mnie stopuje. Dziwne to :/ Ymir – Może ten szum cię rozprasza. Exri – Może… Ale ok. Musimy ich pilnować na tych kaskadach. Nikt nie może wypaść… Villis – Podejdźmy tam. Rouse - Musimy biec! Villis – Nie mogę biec -,- Exri – Dogonisz nas, ok? Villis – Ok. Dziewczyny pobiegły, Villis szybko szedł za nimi. ' Rouse, Ymir i Exri biegną ścieżką. Ymir – Tratwa jest za nami? Exri – Tak, ale szybko się poruszają *nie przestaje biec* Nurt jest silny. Rouse – Kaskady chyba blisko. Istotnie tak było. Po niespełna minucie dziewczyny dobiegły na kamienistą plażę, na wysokości kaskad. Ymir – Teraz czekamy… 159x159px Złe Wilki płynęli. Bacznie obserwowali obydwa brzegi. Thomas – Bądźcie czujni. Krystynka – Tak jak byście polowali na KOTA! Drużyna dziwnie na nią spojrzała. Krystynka – Przepraszam. Wymsknęło się. Błąd w sztuce. Nissa – Lepiej skupmy się na obronie, a nie na żartach. Drużyna była skupiona, skupiona na brzegach. Nikt nie wpadł na to, by obserwować wodę. Nurt stawał się silniejszy. Sail płynął pod wodą. Oddech brał rzadko. Był blisko tratwy, tuż za nią, na głębokości około metra, tuż przy kamienistym dnie. Chłopak wpłynął pod tratwę. Ledwo widział, w końcu był w wodzie, a nawet nie miał okularków. Złapał jednak odstający kawałek linki, zaparł się stopami o dno. Tratwa zatrzymała się. Melody – Co się dzieję?! Thomas i Cole odepchnęli się, tratwa nie ruszyła. Cole – Coś nas trzyma! Krystynka – To potwór Bongo-Boingo! Drużyna dziwnie spojrzała na babcie. Sail wykorzystał chwile gdy krzyki ustały. Wynurzył się przy lewej burcie i wciągnął Nissę pod wodę nim ta krzyknęła. Popchnął rękami tratwę tak, że ta prawie się przewróciła. Melody – Bestia! Wszyscy obserwowali wodę. Sail z Nissą zdążył dopłynąć już blisko brzegu, skrył się pod opadającymi gałęziami wierzby. Złe Wilki oddalali się. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyli kaskady… Melody – Aaaa! Wodospady! *stanęła na równe nogi* Thomas – Uwaga! Za trzęsie! Cole – Chwila! Gdzie Nissa?! Akurat wtedy tratwa pokonała pierwszą kaskadę. Wszyscy z trudem się utrzymali. Woda ochlapała wszystkich. Melody – O nie. Mój tusz *tusz spływa jej po policzkach* Krystynka – Mam mokre włosy! Cole – To jeszcze nie koniec O_O *wskazał na drugą, dużo większą kaskadę* Melody – To jest wodospad! Tratwa dosłownie spadła z formy skalnej i zniknęła na chwilę w wodnej kipieli. Kiedy się wynurzyła wszyscy dalej byli na pokładzie. Thomas – Ekstremalnie. Tratwa mimo dwóch upadków ciągle się trzymała i płynęła dalej… Prosto w zasadzkę Czerwonych Kapturków… Na brzegu Baba Jagi szli równo z tratwą. Nawet Villis dogonił dziewczyny. Villis – I co dali radę? Ymir – Na kaskadach zwolnili… Ale jakieś zwierzę ich napadło. Rouse – To ktoś z Kapturków, porwał Nissę. Villis – Atakują spod wody :O? Rouse – Na to wygląda… Wtem słychać krzyk. Exri – Znowu atakują! … Nookie ukryta za drzewami strzelała szyszkami z procy prosto w tratwę. Melody – Ratunku! William wyskoczył zza drzewa, z dzidą i chustką na twarzy. Wskoczył na tratwę. Zaraz za nim wskoczył Kyle. Krystynka – Tak się nie dam. Hokus pokus wy słodkie gagatki, zapraszam was do mojej siatki! Krystynka pomachała siecią i złapała w nią dwóch chłopaków. Thomas – Do wody z nimi! Krystynka wrzuciła sieć do wody. Tratwa popłynęła dalej. Na brzegu Baba Jagi zbili piątki. 159x159px Sail dobiegł do samotnej Nookie. Sail – Jesteś sama? Nookie – Nie masz ubrań? Sail – Gdzie chłopacy? Nookie – W wodzie! *wskazała na sieć* Sail – Eh… Sail wskoczył do wody. Podpłynął do sieci. Nie przejął się zbytnio prądem, więc wyciągnął sieć na brzeg. Nookie – Bohater ^^ Sail rozwiązał sieć. Sail – Czyja to sprawka? William – Krystynki. Kyle – Tego babska. Sail – Zbliżają się już do obozu, a ja mam tylko Nissę. Wszyscy (wraz z Rain) rozglądają się. Kyle – Gdzie ona? O brzeg uderzył pniak, a na nim Nissa. Sail pociągnął ją na brzeg. Nissa – Nie tak ostro. Chociaż *zlustrowała go wzrokiem* nie powiem nie :P Sail odepchnął ją. Sail – Chyba za długo ją pod wodą trzymałem. Do grupki doszła Constance, podała Sailowi ubrania. Constance – Daleko popłynąłeś. Sail – Było zabawnie :D *zaczął się ubierać* ' William spojrzał na Constance. William – Bluza twojego kochasia? Constance – Moje ciuchy zmokły -,- Jesteś aż tak zazdrosny? William – Mam to w nosie, pytałem z ciekawości. Faktycznie ton Williama wskazywał na to, że w ogóle nie jest zazdrosny. Sail – Ludzie. Musimy działać. Porwijmy jeszcze kogoś nim dopłyną do obozu *zdążył się ubrać* Nissa – Nie dacie rady Złym Wilkom! Mamy przewagę liczebną! William – Tak? Teraz już chyba nie. Nissa spojrzała na Rain. Nissa – No może… Kyle – Biegnijcie z nami. Idziemy polować dalej! Czerwone Kapturki pobiegli wzdłuż brzegu. William – Nookie! Przynieś Melody! Nookie – Hau, hau ^_^ Nookie sprintem pobiegła przed siebie. ' 159x159px Złe Wilki płynęli. Słońce powoli zachodziło. Ich ubrania schły na popołudniowym słońcu. Tylko Cole został w swoim asasyńskim stroju, nie zdejmował kaptura. Thomas – Ziom, zdejmij te łachy. Cole – Nie chcę… Wtem coś różowego pojawiło się na prawym brzegu. Baba Jagi też to widzieli… Melody – Co to? Cole – Trzymajmy się z dala… Wtem słychać było jakieś wycie, coś jak okrzyk bojowy. Długi sygnał. Krystynka – Indianie? Z lasu wyleciała Nookie, rzuciła na wodę duży pniak. Odbiła się od niego i wylądowała na tratwie. Baba Jagi obserwowali z brzegu… Rouse – Ratujmy ich! Ymir – Rouse dawaj purchawkę. ' Ymir wzięła purchawkę, była gotowa do rzutu… Na trawie Nookie przyjęła gardę. Cole – Uciekaj. Nookie – E… Ok… Patrzcie samolot! Wszyscy (wraz z Ymir spojrzeli w niebo). Nookie złapała Melody. Nookie – Ciau! *uciekła* Ymir rzuciła purchawką, chybiła. Krystynka rzuciła drugą siecią – też chybiła. Nookie znikła z Melody w gąszczu. Thomas – No nie! Tratwa oddalała się od miejsca, w którym znikła Melody. ' ' ' Złe Wilki wyraźnie nie zadowoleni zauważyli w oddali dużą skałę, tę, która znajdowała się na brzegu, naprzeciw brzegu obozowego. Thomas – Zbliżamy się do domu… Koniec zadania: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Tratwa dopłynęła pod obozowy brzeg. Krystynka zeszła szybko na ląd. Ukryła się w krzakach (miała w końcu samą bieliznę). Cole i Thomas wciągnęli tratwę na brzeg. Jeff stał tam z Chase’m. ' Z lasu wychodzą Baba Jagi. Idą niepewnym krokiem. Na drugim brzegu pojawiają się Czerwone Kapturki (+Nissa, Rain i Melody). Po namyśle przekroczyli strumyk w bród. Jeff – No, no, no. Mamy całą piętnastkę. Nissa podeszła do Jeffa. Nissa – Nic nie mówiłeś, że będziemy napadani -,- Kyle też podszedł. Kyle – Nie mówiłeś, że ktoś będzie nam dodatkowo przeszkadzać. Jeff zaśmiał się. Jeff – To była niespodzianka. Grupowe westchnięcie. Jeff – Każdy miał inne zadanie, każdy je zrealizował. Chase oceni, kto jednak był najlepszy. Chase wyszedł na środek. Chase – Cóż… pierwsze miejsce dostają… Złe Wilki. Mimo, że utracili połowę drużyny dopłynęli tu w większym składzie niż obstawiałem. Zrobili tratwę, która pokonała kaskady i jeszcze złapali swoich wrogów w sieć. Złe Wilki wiwatują. Chase – Trzecie miejsca mają zaś… Czerwone Kapturki. Sail – Co?! Chase – Mieliście być niezauważeni. Nookie, William i Kyle dali się zauważyć. To większa część waszej drużyny. Constance – Super -,- Chase – A to oznacza, że Baba Jagi, które działały sprawnie i prawie niezauważenie mają drugie miejsce. William – Super. Czyli mamy iść na ceremonię? Jeff stanął obok Chase’a. Jeff – Przykro mi to mówić, ale… ale… wcale mi nie przykro! Dzisiaj nie będzie ceremonii! Wszyscy – Co?! Jeff – Tak jak powiedział Chase, wszystkim szło dziś dobrze. Wnioskował o brak ceremonii, więc macie wolne. Złe Wilki obojętnie poszli do domku, Baba Jagi tak samo. Jedynie Czerwone Kapturki stali bez ruchu. Nookie – Wow. Fajnie. Constance – Tja… Jeff odszedł, Chase pomachał do Constance. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, promień zachodzącego słońca padł jej na twarz. Spojrzała na Williama. Ten włożył ręce w kieszenie i odszedł razem z Sailem. Za nimi poszli Kyle i Nookie. Chase podszedł bliżej (kiedy zostali już sami). Chase – Widzisz. Możemy iść. Constance – Masz moje ciuchy? Chase – Czekają w domku. Constance – Musiałeś mi odpuszczać ceremonię? *zapytała zła* Chase – Dobrze, więcej tego nie zrobię… Wynagrodzę ci to w nocy :D Constance zamyśliła się. Constance – Niech ci będzie. Chase wziął dziewczynę na ręce, pocałowali się. Constance – Możesz mnie puścić :) Chase – Nie… musimy uważać na kleszcze. Constance zaśmiała się, Chase poniósł ja do domku. Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px Nookie siedziała na łóżku. Rysowała coś swoimi mazakami. Kyle za namową różowowłosej koleżanki czesał mech, zaś Sail i William rozmawiali. William – Widzę, że z Constance się dobrze dogadujecie ostatnio. Wspólny posterunek, oboje się rozbieraliście… nie doszło do czegoś więcej? Sail spiorunował wzrokiem Williama. William – No co? Może znów zmieniła upodobania. Sail strzelił mu mocny cios w podbródek, William opadł na łóżko. Dopiero po kilku sekundach, podniósł się, był lekko oszołomiony. Sail zbliżył się. Sail – Słuchaj, Constance nie jest jakąś dz*wką, aby uprawiać sex z każdym kogo spotka. Jeżeli wam się nie udało to nie masz prawa jej obrażać. Może wina leży też po twojej stronie. Nie możesz być taki zazdrosny, tak jej nie odzyskasz. Powinieneś spiąć dupę, ukryć swoją dumę i nie drażnić Chase’a. William – Mam się podda… Sail – Słuchaj! *wydarł się* Masz się ogarnąć! Nie wiem jak to zrobisz. Masz wyluzować. Jak ci się nie uda trudno, ty też popełniłeś błędy! A teraz leż i czekaj aż ból głowy przejdzie. Sail wstał i wybiegł z domku. Nookie i Kyle zupełnie go olali. ' Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Ymir zajęła łóżko Alexisa. Położyła swoją torbę na ziemi. Podniosła z podłogi różową szminkę. Ymir – Jakaś laseczka tu spała? Villis – Transwestyta. Ymir – Ok. A co z jego bagażami? Zabrał je ze sobą. Wszyscy spojrzeli dziwnie na siebie. Exri – No właśnie. Alexis odjeżdżał bez swoich walizek, przed ceremonią były w domku. Rouse – Chase nie mógł ich zapakować, nie znał wyników. Exri – Co się wiec z nimi stało? Villis – Tak samo z ekwipunkiem Novy i Bedifa. Ymir – Myślę, że to kwestia do uzgodnienia z prowadzącymi. Pewnie przechowują je i oddają pod koniec sezonu. Drużyna rozchmurzyła się. Rouse – Pewnie tak. Może przychodzą tu kiedy śpimy. Przecież walizki Bedifa były w domku po jego eliminacji. ''' Villis – Ymir, a jak się w ogóle czujesz w naszej drużynie? Ymir – Jest spoko *opadła na łóżko* Z innymi bym chyba nie rozmawiała. Wy jesteście serio w porzo. Exri – Dzięki. Od kiedy doszłaś czuję, że mamy większe szanse. Ymir – Trochę szkoda, że dziś nikt nie odpadł. Wiecie, mniejsza konkurencja. Druga drużyna byłaby tak mało liczna jak my. Rouse – A kto cię najbardziej denerwuje? Ymir – Ta stara babcia. Nie cierpię krzykaczów. Villis – No. Ona tu nie pasuje. Rouse – I ma takie ostre zęby. Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Exri – Zaczynają się lepsze czasy dla drużyny Baba Jag. Ymir – Tak, oby tak. '''Nad strumieniem: 159x159px Słońce prawie całkiem zaszło. Rain i Thomas przyszli nad strumień. Usiedli na kamieniu. Thomas – Wiesz Rain… przejąłem się jak znikłaś z tratwy. Rain – To było dziwne *zaśmiała się* To takie słodkie, że się przejąłeś :> Thomas westchnął. Thomas – Może… Chciałem ci trochę więcej opowiedzieć. Wiesz już o tym co znalazłem w strumieniu… Rain – Nom. Mów dalej. Thomas – Mam też pewne zwidy… Widzę co dziwnego. Rain – Co takiego? *przysunęła się* Thomas – Postać w Czerwonym Kapturku. Nie wiem czemu, ale wydaje mi się, że to nic dobrego. Rain – Hm… Thomas spuścił głowę, Rain złapała go za rękę. Rain – Razem damy radę. Thomas – Czy… Czy jesteśmy parą? *zapytał nieśmiało* Rain – Sama nie wiem. Czy powinniśmy to tak oficjalnie nazywać. Cole i Nissa mają trudny okres, nie chciała bym ich dobijać. Thomas - Skupmy się na sobie. Chyba nasi przyjaciele są na drugim miejscu… Rain – A tobie nie podobała się Nissa? Thomas zaśmiał się. Thomas – Teraz liczysz się tylko ty. Rain – Urocze ^^ Pocałowali się, słońce zaszło… Ukryty domek na drzewie: Chase, Jeff i Constance siedzą w domku. Lampka naftowa oświetla wnętrze. Constance siedzi w za dużej na nią koszulce Chase’a. Chłopak zadowolił się samą bluzą. Jeff patrzył na nich ze swojego łóżka. Jeff – Co teraz? Wszyscy oskarżą nas o oszustwo jeżeli zawodniczka będzie z drugim prowadzącym. Chase – Po prostu zazdrościsz mi, bo masz puste łóżko ;P Constance – Chase, nie ładnie. Chłopak przytulił ją. Chase – Jeff nie dorówna twojemu koledze z drużyny w kategorii zazdrości. Constance – Daj mu spokój! William nie zasługuje na tyle twojej uwagi. Jeff zaśmiał się. Constance – Co cię bawi? Jeff – Gdyby jakimś cudem te nagrania, to show doszłoby do telewidzów to byłby hit. Constance – Tutaj nie ma kamer *_* Jeff – A wszystko inne? Chase – Większość kamerzystów zastąpiliśmy statywami :P A kamery na statywach nie zawsze działają. Jeff – Eh… Ok. Pogadaliśmy już, więc spróbujmy teraz analizować… Constance, uważasz, że nie ma już ratunku? Constance – Dobrze znasz odpowiedź. Nie rozumiem po co tylko robiliście z tego reality show? Nastąpiła chwila milczenia. Chase – No wiesz. Już nikt nie chciał wchodzić dobrowolnie… Constance – Że też ja się nabrałam na program… Koniec Teraz moc ankiet ^_^ Wyobraź sobie, że masz moc i możesz wywalić kogoś z Czerwonych Kapturków. Kogo? Constance Sail William Nookie Kyle A teraz pomyśl realistycznie... Kto odpadnie następny? Constance Sail William Nookie Kyle Której parze kibicujesz? Constance & William Constance & Chase Constance & Sail Nissa & Cole Thomas & Rain Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest